


Unpredictable

by spete138



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos in japan, 5sos one shot, A LOT of spelling errors, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Japan, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, One Shot, annoying!ashton, calum is BARELY in this sorry, sad!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spete138/pseuds/spete138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer has just arrived in Japan for the beginning of their tour. Everything is going fine until Luke finds out heart shattering news. Maybe a blue-haired boy can pick him up when he's falling to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that I wrote. Sorry for anyone who was reading my other story, but I honestly got extreme writer's block and didn't know what to do with it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you like it! :)

The 5sos boys had just arrived in their hotel in Japan. Luke and Ashton got a room together, with Michael and Calum in the other one.

“Luke, you better not get all of your fucking water everywhere,” Ashton stated before even entering the door.

“Hey, I’m not the bad anymore!” Luke protested.

“Yes you are! You got my last pair of vans so wet I had to throw them out!” Ashton spat out.

“Fine. Someone’s on their man period,” Luke whispered under his breath.Unfortunately Ashton heard his remarked giving Luke a little slap on the head. Michael and Calum quickly went into their room, while Ashton and Luke stayed outside, trying to figure out how to work the key.

“Hey let me try!” Luke tried.

“No. You never know what you’re doing. It says on the picture it goes this way but the fucking thing won’t work.” Ashton tried and tried, and eventually gave up and knocked on Mikey and Calum’s door.

“Open up you guys!”

“Hey Ash! What’s up?” Michael exclaimed.

“The damn key won’t work,” Ashton said.

“Both you and Luke couldn’t get it?”

“He didn’t let me try it,” Luke solemnly whispered.

“Well let me see it Ash.” Michael took the key from Ashton flipped around and got the door open on the first try. Ashton muttered an annoyed ‘thanks’ toward Michael and rolled him and his suitcase into the room.

“Hey, can I have the bed near the door?”

“No, Luke. I should go there in case there’s an emergency. It would be safer with me by the door.”

Luke looked down the rest of his way towards the other bed on the other side of the room. Ashton went took out his toothbrush and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Luke slipped his shirt off and threw on a more comfortable t-shirt. He looked down on the faded letters on the shirt that read ‘Run for Dunne’. He remembered that day.

Luke was about fifteen when his mom’s best friend had died. He hadn’t really known her that well, but she meant a lot to his mom. She had brain cancer, so when she died, they had a huge charity run for brain cancer patients. Ethan Dunne was was the woman’s son. Luke knew he was about his own age. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to loose his mom. His mom meant everything to him.

Luke wasn’t very popular in school especially before he had met Calum and Mikey. He got bullied a lot for being gay. It wasn’t something he liked to advertise. Even the boys didn’t know. But his best friend at the time had found his journal and shared it to the entire school. Luke was completely mortified. He cried for weeks on end. He didn’t go for school for a few days, but when finally had the courage to go back, it wasn’t pretty. It started with a few harsh words, which Luke had always been gone at brushing off. It got worse and worse everyday though. Luke remembered how the boys in his class would beat him up after school. Luke stopped caring after a few months though. The bruises became a permanent mark on his skin, and the words became everyday uses in his life. Luke would alway have his mom to come to though. She was the one who ad picked up his broken pieces. Even when Luke wanted to end it all, she was the reason for stopping him. His mother was everything to him.

But things began to get better. Luke met the boys and everything became good again. even when Luke has bad days though, he always calls his mom. He knows she’s only a phone call away.

Luke looked up to see an irritated Ashton scanning the room. He walked toward his suit case and started shuffling everything around, spewing curses towards the air.

“Goddammit Luke, do you have any toothpaste? I left mine at home I think.”

Ummm.....I think so. Let me check.” Luke scrambled through his bag and found his minty fresh toothpaste.

“Here you go.” Ashton grabbed the toothpaste from him with a great force, causing Luke to flinch. After his unpleasant past, Luke became more sensitive than usual. The boys were usually conscious of their actions, but Ashton had been extra cranky today. Without caring to say sorry, Ashton headed back to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Luke.

Luke looked up to the sound of the door opening to see Michael and Calum looking happy as ever.

“Hey is Ash still in the shower?”

Luke nodded slightly, quickly lowering his eyes to the floor.

“You okay?” Michael asked with concern.

“Yeah.....it’s nothing.”

“No. It’s something. Tell me”

“No, seriously it’s nothing.”

“Luke, you’re such an idiot if you think we don’t know that you’re lying.”

“I said it’s nothing! Leave me alone.”

“Whatever. If you need us, we’re in the room next door. Tell Ash we said goodnight.” Michael and Calum walked out of the room just as Ashton walked in.

“Who was that?” he inquired.

“It was just Cal and Michael saying goodnight,” Luke replied.

“And you didn’t get me?! I wanted to say goodnight. God, Luke, you alway ruin everything!” Luke could tell he was only joking, but he still took it to heart. Maybe he did ruin everything. He had always been the youngest one in the band, meaning he was usually the reason the boys couldn’t go out or something. It was only last year that Luke couldn’t even have a drink with the guys.

“Well, I’m going to bed. ‘Nite.” Ashton turned the main lights off, climbed into his bed, and turned his lamp on. Luke stayed sitting on his bed with his lamp on, staring into nothing. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.  
______________________________________________________________________

“Luke fuck off! You worthless piece of shit!” Ashton abruptly pushed Luke away from him into Calum’s arms.

“Ew, Ash! Don’t give him to me! He probably has diseases. Isn’t he gay or something? I don’t want him to touch me! Luke ran off crying down the street, not knowing exactly where he was going. All of a sudden he tripped, and fell down to his knees, crying even more now. He tried to stand up, but couldn’t find the strength to do so. He heard a familiar voice come up to him and say, “Guys! I found him! That little shit!” Luke looked up to see Michael staring back at him. He knew it was wrong, but Luke knew how much was in love with Michael. Every time he talked to him little butterflies swirled around in his stomach. But not this time. Michael’s eyes glared at luke with pure fury. Luke got up and started running even harder this time. He ran through the streets of Tokyo, pushing people through the crowds. All of a sudden he came to a sudden halt when he realized he was at the top of a cliff.

“Aww, look at the little fag! Ash, you push him off. It’ll be funnier if you do it.” Luke looked at Calum with hurt eyes, still not believing what was happening. Ashton walked over to him, with an anger in his eyes that couldn’t be mistaken for anything except for disgust. He reached his arms out and Luke could feel his light body tumble down the side of the cliff. Before he reached the ground Luke opened his eyes, feeling the sweat pour down is face.

He sat upright in his bed, trying to slow down his heartbeat. He stroked his hand through his hair a few times, trying to calm himself down from the possible oncoming panic attack. he knew how to calm himself down well enough to get is breathing down to normal. Although he wasn’t sweating as much, he could still feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He choked back a sob, and slowly slid back into his sheets.

Before Luke could close his eyes, he saw his phone’s screen light up on his bedside table. He reached over and saw it was a text from his dad. It read: ‘hey, idk what time it is there, but your mother got in an accident. just call me asap’.

That shot Luke out of bed and into the bathroom. He flicked the lights on, seeing his unkempt self in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and his hair was askew. He looked down at his phone and dialed his dad’s number. After the second ring, he answered.

“Luke? Did you get my text?”

“Yeah. What happened?”

“She was just driving home from the store and a drunk driver it her. It was unusual for it to happen in pure daylight, but it was pretty bad.”

“How bad?”

“Well she’s in surgery right now, but apparently she has serious brain damage and a spinal injury. I’m at the hospital right now. I don’t want you to worry at all. Your mother’s a strong woman, and I believe in her.”

Luke stayed absolutely silent. He slid down the wall and felt hot tears roll down his cheeks once again.

“Luke? You still there?”

Yeah. Uhh...I gotta go,” Luke said, sobbing while he spoke. Before his father could say anything else, he hung up. Luke flicked the bathroom lights off and climbed back into bad. It took him forever to do so, but he was eventually put to sleep from the continuous cries of his sobs.  
______________________________________________________________________

When Luke woke up the next morning, he had completely forgotten about last night’s events. When he saw his phone still clutched in his hands, it all came back to him. He could still feel the dryness in his eyes. He sat up and saw that Ashton had already claimed the bathroom. Almost as if on cue, Ash came out of the bathroom as soon as Luke stood up.

“Hey, Luke.” Ashton accompanied his greeting with a cheeky smile. Luke merely moved his lips upwards, but nothing even close to a true Luke-smile. Ashton didn’t seem to notice though and walked over to his still unpacked suitcase to find something to wear. Before he got completely naked, Luke rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. When he finished his shower, he was careful not to make it look like a tsunami had hit. He went out to grab some clothes from his suitcase and put them on in the bathroom. He quickly dried his hair off with his towel and walked out.

“Hey, so Cal and Mikey are coming over in like 5. I just wanted to make sure you were....you know....decent.”

“Okay. I am.” Luke knew ‘decent’ just meant clothed, even though they had seen each other naked hundreds of times. A few minutes later, Ashton and Luke heard a knock of the door, and a muffled Calum yelling, “Open the damn door!”

As soon as Ashton opened the door, Calum and Mikey piled in. Luke sat silently on his phone, scrolling through funny pictures on Instagram. He barely even said ‘hi’ to the two boys that had just walked in. He was still trying to process all that had happened in the past few hours. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his phone. It was a message from his father reading: ‘call me asap. its important’.

Luke ran up from his position from his bed and raced into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The three other boys who were deeply in an argument about where to eat all looked up to see the blonde run into the bathroom.

“What the hell was that about?” Ashton asked.

“Hey, you mind keeping the language to a minimum?” Michael said softly.

Calum chuckled at the idea.

“What’s so funny?” Michael asked.

“It’s just Ashton is ALWAYS the one telling you to stop cursing, and now you’re getting mad at him. Anyways, mate, it’s just Luke. He doesn’t mind.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just he seemed sad last night, and I don’t like seeing him sad.”

“You sound like a cheesy boyfriend from a fucking movie or something.”

Before Michael could respond to Ashton, a loud sob erupted from the locked doors. Luke held the phone closer to his ear, hearing his father’s words. Dead. Those were the words that his father had used. Dead. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. His mother was not dead. He would visit her after they finished in Japan. He would go home to see his brothers, his dad, and his mom. She would hug him when he returned. He would tell her he loved her. He would never leave her side. He would watch her grow old. He would have her grandchildren. He would lay with her, when she was a hundred years old, holding her hand, watching her fall into a peaceful sleep. He would give her a mother’s day card that year.

But he knew it wasn’t true. She was dead. He wouldn’t go home into her arms. When he goes home he would go to her funeral. And cry. Luke sobbed on the bathroom floor for what felt like hours. At first it was silent, but he stopped caring about hiding it from the others. He wept as loud as possible. When he heard the knock on the door, he didn’t bother unlocking it. Little did he know that Michael knew how to open the look with his fingernail. When Michael threw open the door, he saw a broken boy lying on the ground.

“Oh god, Luke. What happened?” He knelt down beside Luke a wrapped his arms around the boy. Even the Luke was the tallest, right now he seemed like the smallest boy in the world. He didn’t move away from Michael or wrap his own arms around him. He just let Michael hold him as he cried into his shoulder.

“Lukey, do you want to tell me what happened? It’s okay,” Michael softly whispered in his ear.

“M-m-mom....” Luke tried and tried to get his sentence out, but every time he tried, his attempts were interrupted from yet another wave of sobbing.

“It’s okay. Ssshhh. Tel me when you’re ready.” Michael pressed a kiss against Luke’s forehead, instantly feeling the boy’s sobs start to calm down.

Luke was finally able to look up into Michael’s eyes and tell him. “My mom d-d-died. S-s-he was in a c-c-ar accident. And the she j-j-j-just-t....”

“Hey hey. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Michael stared into his Luke eye’s seeing the pain and hurt flowing out of them. Before he realized what he was doing, he pressed his soft lips against Luke’s. When Luke didn’t move away, Michael smiled.

The two sat there for a while. Michael eventually rocked Luke into a calm enough state for Luke to get up off of the floor. Michael and Calum had been watching intently, tears threatening to spill over both of their eyes.

The rest of the day had mostly been spent Michael and Luke cuddling, and watching reruns on their favorite television shows in Japanese. Later that night, Ashton and Calum had left to go ply some videos games in the other room and left Michael and Luke alone. Luke was sleeping in Michael’s arms, but awoke to the sound of Ashton and Calum closing the door behind them.

“Hey. How you feeling?” Luke shrugged and curled tighter into Michael’s arms.  
“You know I love you, right?” Michael pecked a kiss on Luke’s forehead, earning a small smile to form on Luke lips.

“I know. You all do.”

“No. I mean love love. Like in love. I’m in love with you.” Luke looked up at Michael’s face. Luke searched around for a reason to tell that Michael was lying, but he couldn’t find anything. They fell asleep that night holding each other in their arms, and Luke knew he was home.  
______________________________________________________________________

They told Calum and Ashton the next day. Despite the amount of protests from their management, they told the world at their first concert in Tokyo. Luke went home after Japan. He spent a few days at home with his family, bringing his boyfriend with him. Luke knew he was happy, It took him a while, but he finally made it.

There were still bad nights when he would wake up from nightmares, with his heart pounding. He still had the fear of rejection, even more now that his mother was gone. The person who picked him up when he was falling to pieces. But now he had Michael. Michael would be there when he needed saving. Life truly was unpredictable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
